Atrapados como zanahorias
by Aqua Phantomhive
Summary: Se trata de que Demyx y Xion se quedaron encerrados en la habitación, por culpa de un viento fuerte y ambos intentan salir.Es un fanic sin sentido que se me ocurrió de mi pareja favorita
1. Chapter 1

Atrapados como zanahorias Autora: **Aqua Phantomhive**

Se trata de que Demyx y Xion se quedaron encerrados en la habitación, por culpa de un viento fuerte y ambos intentan salir

Es un fanic sin sentido que se me ocurrió hoy es lago corto, pero quise escribir porque tengo ganas XD, pero con horrores de ortografías y mala narracion y malos dialogos XD jajajaj no importa lo publico de todas formas

Xion estaba buscando a Roxas, para reunirse con Axel para comer helados, entra en la habitacion de Demyx preocupada, mientras q el sitarrista jodia con su sitar

Xion: Demyx, has visto a Roxas?

Demyx: no, ni idea. No será q vinieron los extraterrestres y se lo llevaron? O_o

Xion: los extraterrestres no existen ¬¬

Demyx: si que existen

Un viento fuerte azotó la puerta dejando un sonido tan fuerte que sobre saltó a los dos

Demyx: me parece o creo q se avecina la tormenta?

Xion: te parece? ¬¬ bueno, creo que voy a buscar a Roxas yo sola-Trata de abrir la puerta pero no se podía porque se había quedado atorado por culpa del viento fuerte- no se abre D:

Demyx: pues usa el portal, yo siempre lo uso para evitar la fatiga de abrir las puertas :P

Xion: esta bien ¬¬ ...-xion usó el portal, pero solo le dejo una nota y se cerró el portal- ¿una nota?...¿que? el portal esta fuera de servicio? D:

Demyx: es imposible, voy a intentarlo-Demyx hizo lo mismo y tambien le dejaron la misma nota que tenía xion- que? que mala suerte D: me da flojera caminar y yo siempre dependia de los portales TToTT

Xion: que te parece si intentamos abrir la puerta los dos?

Demyx: es mejor, así tratamos de destrabar la puerta :D

Ambos fueron a tirar de la manija de la puerta, mientras tanto del otro lado justo pasó roxas cerca de la habitacion de Demyx y escucho voces al otro lado de la puerta

voz de Demyx: no puedo, esta muy dura

Voz de Xion: Demyx, trata de no lastimarte si te esfuerzas tanto, a mí ya me duelen las manos

Roxas se quedó sorprendido por lo que escuchó y todavia seguí escuchando

Voz de Demyx: Carajo!, se quedó atorado, debe ser culpa de ese orificio de mierda, siempre pasa pero debería abrirse de solo tirar un poco

Voz de Xion: por qué le hechas la culpa al orificio, yo creo q el culpa de esa porquería y su tamaño

Voz de Demyx: No lo llames porquería, grrrrrrr no se abre! Abrete putaaaaaaa! :O

Al escuchar eso Roxas se desmayó del susto y en ese momento llega Axel

Axel: Roxas!Roxas! responde, que tre pasó? :O

Roxas: Xion...y... Demyx

Axel: que pasa con ellos? D:

Roxas: en el otro lado...de la puerta...gemidos...golpes...

Axel: no te entiendo, Roxas D:

Roxas: por dios, Axel! los dos lo estaban haciendo...estaban haciendo ¨eso¨

Axel trató de abrir la puerta pero no se podía abrir

Axel: no se abre -sacando su dos chakrams para abir y volar a la mierda la puerta XD. el pelirrojo uso los chakrams la puerta salió volando, mientras q Demyx tenía los reflejos de un gato accidentalmente se tiró arriba de Xion y ambos calleron en la cama,finalmente el humo se hiba desvaneciendo, Roxas y Axel entraron a la habitación

Roxas: Te lo dije, Axel. Lo estaban haciendo

Axel: O_O

Demyx: no es lo que parece D:

Roxas: claro, todavía no se la puso u¬¬

Axel: sin comentarios... O_Ou

Demyx: lo dije enserio :O y es por culpa de Axel, por poco me mata

Xion: es verdad, pero lo importante es que Axel logró abrir la puerta, mejor olvidemos este pequeño mal entendido D:

Continuara el próximo capitulo (esto es solo el comienzo XD)


	2. Chapter 2

Era la hora de levantarse, Saix era el primero en levantarse y se dirigía hacia la habitacion de Xemnas,abre las cortinas de la habitación(aunque no vale la pena ya que en el lugar donde ellos están nunca es de día XD pero es la costumbre)

Xemnas durmiendo: Zzzzz...mmmm.. Corazones, más corazones...Zzzzzz ¬

Saix: es hora de levantarse Xemnas-sama, es la hora de dividir nuestros trabajos domésticos en el castillo

Xemnas: he? que pasó? O_o ah si, los trabajos , numero VII, despierta a los demás, hoy es la reunión de división de trabajo domestico...

Saix: si, mi señor

Luego el incorpóreo numero VII, los despertaba de una patada en el culo a cada uno de los miembros de la organización , avisándoles que hay reunión y al ultimo en despertarlo de una patada era a Axel, ya que Saix reservó su energía para darle más fuerte, ya que el rencor que sentía era tan pero tan grande que...bueno XD(un mini regalo para katerin en esta parte XD sorry Fer XP)

Saix: Levántate numero VIII!*PLAAAF* Hoy hay reunión! _* -la patada era tan fuerte que hizo levantar a Axel hasta el techo-

Axel: ouch! +_+ mi culo...y mi cabeza... TToTT

Saix: ya era hora de que te levantaras ¬¬

Axel: pero vos fuiste quien me levantó por los cielos DX ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Saix: dije que hay reunión, si no llegas a tiempo te ayudo a darte patadas hacia la reunión ¬¬

Axel: ya voy, ya voy DX dame tiempo

Saix: no hay tiempo

Luxord al escuchar eso entró a la habitación

Luxord: ¿Cómo que no hay tiempo? si hay tiempo DX

Saix: ¬¬

entran Roxas, Xion, Larxene, Marluxia, Vexen y Zexion

Roxas y Xion: buenos días Axel :D

Larxene: ¿como te atreves a despertarme de una patada? *_ -mirando a Saix-

Vexen: esa no es una buena forma de despertar a un mayor ¬¬

Marluxia: Esta habitación necesita un arreglo floral X3 aaaiii siiiii-tirando petalos de rosa por toda la habitación-

Zexion: Xigbar, disparale, porfavor ¬¬

Xigbar: dispararle a quien? O.O -recien entró y algo desorientado-

Demyx:¿Aquí es la reunión?¿En la habitación de Axel? :O

Todos: ... u¬¬

Despues de tanto quilombo, todos estaban ya en la reunión

Saix: bien guarden silencio, que Xemnas-sama nos dirá lo siguiente...

Xemnas: bien, para empezar: buenos días

Todos: si, claro... u¬¬ -con dolor de culo -

Xemnas: esta serán las divisiones de hoy para limpiar todo el castillo emjem, empecemos: Xaldin y luxord se encargan de limpiar los baños

Xaldin: eso no es justo, que demyx se encanrgue del baño ya que su elemento es agua, que por lo menos sirva para algo XO

Xemnas: el baño es importante, muy importante,así que por esa razón demyx no se ocupará de limpiarlo

Xaldin se queda en silencio

Xemnas: Ejem...continuemos: Lexaeus y Zexión se encargan de limpiar la biblioteca; Xigbar y Vexen se encargan de limpiar el laboratorio; Marluxia y Larxene se encargan del jardín...

Marluxia: siiiii ^^ -festejando y tierando petalos de rosas-

Larxene: odio las flores... D:

Xigbar: y yo quiería estar con xion y no con este viejo...-señalando a Vexen-

Vexen: Viejo tus calzones DX

mientra que los 4 miembros de la organización estaban discutiendo, cerca de xion había una bandeja de frutas y Demyx que estaba cagado de hambre porque nadie desayunó antes de ir a la reunión

Demyx: Xion, tirame la banana

Roxas: escuchaste eso,Axel? :O

Axel: que cosa? o.o

Roxas: Demyx le dijo a Xion de que le tire de su banana DX

Todos: O_Ou

Demyx: que? eso no es cierto! demoniso Roxas! por qué mal interpretas las cosa? solo le estaba pidiendo una fruta, porque no he desayunado DX

Xigbar: jajajajjajaja XD hey xion, tirame la pistola jejejejeje XD

Xion: ._.

Xemnas: silencio, que ya estoy por terminar EJEMMM.. comencemos: Axel y Roxas se encargan de la cocina, y me refiero de que tendrán que lavar los platos de todos... y por ultimo Demyx y Xion se encargarán de lavar la ropa de todosy para que Demyx no indunde el castillo, Usen el lavarropas, pero tendrán que TRABAJAR juntos-observando a Demyx- ¬¬

Demyx: trabajar? D:

Xemnas: eso dije...

Demyx: D:

Roxas: y Saix? él es el unico que no hace nada :O

Saix: yo administro

Aexl: si,claro ¨administrar¨- haciendo comillas con los dedos- go it momorized?

Saix: ¬¬

Despues de que todos se fueron a desayunar, cada uno fue haciendo sus tareas asignadas, Demyx estaba sentado en el sofá y Xion un poco más lejos en el otro sofá.

Xion: necesito dinero para comprarme más pociones D:

Demyx: eso te pasa por comprar helados todos los días XD, creo que tengo algo de dinero para prestart-revisando sus bolsillos- ¿por qué tengo tan poco dinero? DX

Xion: eso te pasa por no hacer las misiones ¬¬

Demyx: ¿y eso qué tiene que ver? -3-

Xion: si trabajaras, tendrías más dinero -.-

Demyx: supongo que te alcanzará para 1 poción - se leventa del sofá-

Xion: gracias :D cuando comienze mi mision de conseguir más corazones, te lo devuelvo -se levanta y se dirije hacia demyx-

Xion estaba cerca de Demyx, ella se tropezo y accidentalmenté cuando estaba por caer al piso se agarró del pantalón del sitarrista, hasta que ella cayó de rollida y demyx quedó en calzones. En ese momente aparecierón Axel y Roxas que recien terminaron de limpiar la cocina y los vió: Demyx con el dinero en la mano y en calzones, Xion arrodillada frente a demyx agarrando del pantalon, en ese punto de vista era para pensar mal XD(como me encanta torturar a los personajes XD)

Axel: Xion? :O

Roxas: creo que no sería bueno preguntar ¨ ¿qué estan haciendo¿¨ O_O

Demyx: otra vez? DX puedo explicarlo: xion necesitaba dinero...

Axel: si, ya me dí cuenta XD

Roxas: xion ¿no te alcanza el dinero con lo de las misiones? DX no podés caer tan bajo

Xion: me tropezé DX

Axel: vaya excusa... -3- (tropezate conmigo tambien xD)

Demyx agarra rapidamente su pantalon y se lo sube algo avergonzado

Demyx: ¿por qué tengo mala suerte? TToTT

Roxas: porque sos Demyx, por eso...

Demyx: mocoso ¬¬

Roxas: adefesio ¬¬

Axel: no pierdan el tiempo chicos, ¿ustedes ya se ocuparon de la ropa?

Xion: no Dx

Roxas: es mejor que se apresuren antes de que llegué Saix y los encuentren así

Xion: vamonos Demyx...

Demyx: a trabajar?... no quiero... -3-

Xion: por lo menos trae la ropa sucia

Demyx: eso es trabajar, no quiero -3-

Xion: DEMYX! DX -estaba nerviosa por miedo a que Saix los encuentren sin hacer nada-

Demyx: esta bien, invocaré a mis clones de agua para que te ayuden... -.-

Xion busca la ropa sucia y se los dá a Demyx y lo empuja ahacia cuarto de lavados

Demyx: encargate de poner la ropa y de encender el lavarropas, yo solo voy a hechar el jabón en polvo -3-

Xion: bueno, eso es algo -_-

mientras tanto Roxas decide buscar a xion para ir a comer helados junto con Axel, ya que el trabajo que le asignaron a Demyx y a Xion era facil y rapido, fue corriendo a ya había puesto toda la ropa

Xion: bueno, solo falta el jabón en que no te sea dificil -.-

Demyx: ¿querés que te heche el polvo?

Roxas: O_o no te lo puedo creer,¿ En el cuarto de lavados?

Demyx: me refiero al jabón en polvo por dios DX sos un mal pensado

Xion: no otra vez, creí que hoy es otro día y que el malentendido de ayer se había terminado DX

Roxas: Demyx, tus comentarios son algo subliminales

Demyx: tus pensamientos son algo subliminales u¬¬

Roxas: ¿por qué siempre cada vez que busca a Xion siempre los encuentro haciendo cosas raras? XD

Xion: no hizimos nada DX

Lo doy por terminado el capitulo 2, la proxima el capitulo 3 X3


	3. Chapter 3

En la sala estaban Larxene,Zexion, Vexen, Luxord y Xaldin, estos dos ultimos estaban jugando a las estaba anocheciendo,despues de todo el duro trabajo que tubieron no solo de limpiar en el castillo, tambien con las misiones que les habían asignado a cada uno de ellos,Larxene se levanta del sofá y se va a su habitacion, pasando por el pasillo se encuentra con Saix(esta escena es para Iris :P, sorry katerin XD)

Larxene: No te perdonaré por la patada de esta mañana ¬¬

Saix: pero la patada que te dí no fue tan fuerte

Larxene: soy demasiado delicada ¬¬

Saix: ¿Delicada? la otra noche que había luna llena no eras demasiado delicada ¬¬

Larxene: callate! que este castillo resuenan nuestras voces ¬/¬

Saix: y hablando de eso...hoy es noche de luna llena ; 3

Larxene: está bien, solo por esta noche te perdonaré , pero mañana estaré enojada contigo ;3

Saix: no creo que mañana lo estes, talvez pasado mañana :3

Larxene: sos todo un Berserk en la cama ;3

Saix: demuestrame que tan salvaje sos, mi ninfa salvaje...

Larxene hehca una pequeña risita diabolica y junto con Saix siguen caminando por el pasillo del castillo para ir a la habitacion de él, en ese mismo instante esta Roxas shockeado por lo que escucho

Roxas: Ahora entiendo el motivo de mi imsomnio, fueron ellos dos O_O

El joven rubio siguía caminando hacia su habitación, hasta que escuchaba gritos de Xion en la hitacion de ella..

Roxas: espero que sea otro mal entendido...¿y si es verdad? :O - se acerca a la puerta y escucha-

Vos de Demyx: empuja Xion, Empuja! -Xion gritaba- todavía no lo puedo sacar, sigue empujando

Vos de Xion: ya salió? DX

Vos de Demyx: no, todavía no

en el pasillo, Roxas estaba más shockeado que nunca

Roxas: Xion va a dar a luz? Xion estaba embarazada? ni se le notaba la panza DX que le pasará a xion si Xemnas-sama se entere de estó? va a matar a Xion? DX -Roxas agarra la manija de la puerta- y si es otro mal entendido?... y si es verdad lo que creo que es?-y continuaban las voces-

Vos de Demyx: ya salió xion, que bueno :D

Vos de Xion: porfin ya estaba cansada DX

En ese momento Roxas abrió la puerta bruscamente y los encontró.Demyx tenía la bota derecha de Xion, mientra que Xion estaba extendida en el suelo algo exausta por la fuerza que hizo

Xion: malditas botas, siempren se me pegan a los pies DX

Demyx: dejame adivinar... ¬¬ -observando a Roxas-

Roxas: es que...es que... º_º

Xion: Demyx me estaba ayudando a sacarme la bota

Roxas: yo creí que xion estaba por dar a luz y estaba asustado por si Xemnas-sama se enterara de eso D:

Xion y Demyx: que? dar a luz? o/o

Xion: Roxas...yo...yo no puedo quedarme embarazada -.-u ¿Axel no te lo dijo?

Roxas: no, no me lo contó :O

Demyx: debe ser porque somos incorporeos y no podemos tener hijos, supongo ._.

Xion: no, no es eso... se los tendré que contar...es que en realidad yo...

En ese momento llega Axel y miró alrededor e interrupio de lo que xion les hiba a decir

Axel: Roxas no me digas que fue otro mal entendido XD

Roxas: si, lo fué. por suerte D:

Axel: tenemos que ir a dormir, porque mañana nos toca ir a una mision y por eso tendrémos que despertarnos más temprano...

Roxas: no creo que hoy pueda dormir, hoy es luna llena... u_u

Axel:¿ qué tiene de malo?sé que saix tiene un caracter de mierda, pero si nos vamos a dormir no nos va a molestar O.o

Roxas: no es por su caracter, es que Saix y Larxene, hacen ¨eso¨todas las noches de luna llega y nunca logro conseguir el sueño DX

Axel: hacen ¨eso¨ todas las noches de luna llena? :O yo ni los escuché porque tengo el sueño pesado XD por suerte...

Roxas: tendré que pedirle pastillas para dormir a Vexen -.-

Roxas, fue a la habitación de Vexen. Entró y el viejo no estaba

Roxas: Vexen? necesito pastillas para dormir D: -mira alrededor y empieza a revisar los cajones- a ver...

Al revisarlo, encontraba: pastillas para dolores de cabeza, la del calcio, para la osteoporosis, para la presion arterial,Viagra(si, así es XD), el resto de otros medicamentos que toman la gente anciana y una foto de Izma en bikini (puaj! XO)

Roxas: eeeeewww, se me revuelve el estómago _u esa foto de la vieja en bikini dá asco, es igual a Zulma Lovato, mejor me voy...

Vexen: ¿Qué carajo estas haciendo en mis aposentos, niño? ¬/¬ -Se había dado cuenta de que Roxas estaba urgando sus cosas(incluyendo la foto de Izma en bikini- Fuera de mi habitación! */

Roxas: es que estaba buscando pastillas para dormir u_u lo siento, señor. No era mi intención

Axel: hey, Roxas. Aquí te traje las pastillas para dormir

Roxas: nunca me dijiste que vos las tenias, osea es por eso de que tenías el sueño pesado :O

Axel: es porque vos no me lo preguntaste, jejeje me descubriste, go it memorized? :P

Roxas: Xion, me dijo que te contó un secreto que ni vos ni ella me contaron D:

Axel: mmm... no te lo dijo...

Roxas: naaaah, en serio? u¬ ¬

Axel: te lo voy a contar mientras te acopaño hacia la puerta de tu habitación

Ambos fueron a caminar, Axel no sabía como explicarlo pero decidió ir al grano

Axel: Xion es hombre...

Roxas: que? me estas jodiendo :O

Axel: es la verdad, lo supe cuando estaba solo en el baño de hombres, xion entró y le dije que hacia en el baño de hombres, pero ella o más bien él no aguantaba las ganas de orinar, me pidió disculpas, se bajó el cierre el pantalón sacó su...su... ya sabés

Roxas: no te lo puedo creer...O_O Xion se veía como una mujer, la cara, su personalidad, su voz...

Axel: es un travesti , él prefiere que la tratemos como un ¨ella¨.

Roxas: ¿Qué pasaría si Demyx se entera de esto? O.o

Axel: no le diremos nada, que se lo diga ella o que sea una sorpresa para él XD

Demyx: he? O.O si me entero de qué? ¿qué no me van a decir?

Roxas: de que sos el peor sitarrista del mundo XO

Demyx: Roxas sos un maldito pendejo ¬ ¬

Roxas: no me llames pendejo, pendejo...¬ ¬

Demyx: no me llames pendejo por decirte pendejo, pendejo ¬ ¬

Roxas: yo te llamo pendejo, porque me llamaste pendejo y por decirme pendejo, pendejo ¬ ¬

Axel: buenas noches... -_-u -Axel se retira hacia su aposento- no te acustes tarde Roxas...

Creo que lo doy por terminado el 3


	4. Chapter 4

A la mañana siguiente, luego del medio día la organicazión ya habían empezado sus vacaciones, todos con sus trajes de baños (a excepción de Xion que todavía conserva su capa) llevaron algunas de sus cosas y se fueron a la playa.

Vexen: ¿quién puta fue el de la idea de ir a la playa? hace calor y me estoy derritiendo DX

Zexion: son ordenes del superior Xemnas-sama D:

Vexen: ... O.O no dije nada

Demyx: es verdad te estas derritiendo, tu cara parece vela derretida, con todas esas arrugas :O

Vexen: Es la edad, IDIOTA! XO

Xigbar: jajajajajaja xD eso estuvo buena

Luxord: se me volaron las cartas! D: -empieza a corren para agarrar sus cartas que fueron volando-

Roxas: hey,xion! por qué tenes puesto la capa? hace calor

Xigbar: si, Xion sacate todo ;3

Xion: no te preocupes por mí, Roxas. Estoy bien

Xaldin empezó a poner las le ponía bloqueador de sol a , Roxas y Xion fueron a armar un castillo de se fue a divertirse al mar tocando su sitar para juguetear con el agua, Xemnas se recostó por debajo de la sombrilla y se puso a dormir al igual que se fué a surfear(ya aprovechando de que Demyx empezaba a hacer unas buenas olas para surfear).Zexion leyendo un libro llamado ¨Montecristo¨, Vexen trataba de conservar su temperatura usando su poder y Marluxia en una sombrilla de color rosa con dibujitos de unicornio blancos XD

Larxene: Marluxia, ¿por qué no sales a tomar sol?

Marluxia: aaaaiiiiii nooo, se me arruinará el cutis, florecita. Prefiero estar en mi linda sombrillita aaaaaiii siiii-trando petalos de flores- soy tan divino...

Larxene: si, como digas ¬¬

Mientras tanto cerca de la orilla...

Roxas: porfin hemos terminado :D

Axel:esperemos que a xigbar no se le ocurra aplastarla

Xion: solo falta unos adornos

En ese mismo instante empezó a oscurecer, por un Tsunami provocado por Demyx

Axel: ¿por qué de repente se oscureció?

Roxas: Axel! detras de tí! DX

Xigbar: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa la ola es demasiado grande! te fuiste al carajo demyx! XO

Demyx: baila,agua,baila wiiii X3

Larxene estaba tomando sol...

Larxene: ¿quien es el inbecil bueno para nada que me está haciendo sombra?-sacándose los anteojos de sol y mirando atrás- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh

Zexion estaba leyendo un libro y luego de mirar de que la gran oscuridad era a causa de la ola gigante dio un grito diciendo: ¨ aaaahhh, tengo que potreger a mi libro montecristo!¨Marluxia,Saix y Vexen trataban de y Xaldín jugando a las cartas

Luxord: 2 de corazones...

Xemnas: eh? corazones?donde? O_O -despertándose de un sobresalto hasta que vió un tsunami gigantesco- DEEEEEMYYYYYXXX! _*

Todos gritaron y *Flasssshhhh* Todos mojados, Larxene furiosa le dió una descarga electrica a demyx, Zexion llorando porque se le mojo el libro, Vexen atrapado dentro de la sombrilla cerrada

Zexion: nooooooo mi libro montecristo noooooo, llévame a mí pero no a mi libroooo TToTT

Vexen: saquenmen de aquí!

Marluxia: aaaaaiiii noooo mi hermoso cabello, todo arruinado por el sucio mar

Lexeaus: ...¬¬

Saix, Xemnas, Roxas,Xaldin: Demyx sos un idiota! XO

Luxord: oh, no mi cartas otra vez, por tu culpa Demyx -otra vez juntando las cartas esparcidas por toda la playa-

Axel: hey chicos tengo una idea, para olvidar de esto ¿qué les parece si jugamos al voley? :P

Saix: me parece una idea perfecta :D

Axel: bien yo soy el capitán, yo elijo a Roxy - abrazando a Roxas-

Larxene: entonces yo soy la capitana... yo elijo a mi Saix-kun X3 -abrazándolo-

Roxas: Axel, quiero que elijas a Xion...

Xigbar: yo también quiero jugar, voy con el equipo de Axel -tratando de sacarse la arena de las orejas-

Axel se acerca a Zexion, que estaba llorando por su libro

Axel: hey Zexion, ¿Queres estar en mi equipo de voley?

Zexion: D:

Roxas: pero por q no elijes a Xion? :O

Axel: es porque xigbar entró por su propia voluntad y quiero elegir a Zexion porque es mas estratégico, con eso tenemos el juego ganado :P

Roxas: que Xigbar esté en el equipo de Larxene

Xigbar: ni en pedo, yo no quiero a esa loca como capitana

Axel: solo falta que se llene el equipo de Larxene

Demyx: bueno, entonces Xion y yo estaremos en el grupo de la bruja -abrazando a Xion-

Larxene: ¿Cómo me llamaste? -Estirándole las mejillas a Demyx- Repetímelo de nuevo

Demyx: Bruja -Con la cara estrada-

Xemnas: Yo como jefe de la organización, me quedo en el puesto de árbitro, veo que Luxord y Xaldin no van a participar-observándolos-

Luxord y Xaldin estaban jugándole una broma a Lexeaus ya que él estaba dormido decidieron enterrarlo en la arena.

Mientras tanto Vexen y Marluxia estaban debajo de una sombrilla, en la parte más lejos de la playa

Marluxia:aaaaiiiii siiiiii,vamos Vexy, ya que los demás están distraídos, hagámoslo aquí en la playa-Guiñando el ojo y abrazando al viejo- me encantan los hombres maduritos, hablando de los ma´duritos ¿trajiste viagra? X3

Vexen: AAAAAAhhhh, saca tus sucias manos de mí, puto de mierdaaaa DX -empujando a marluxia con toda sus fuerzas-

Volviendo con el Equipo Axel Vs Equipo Larxene...

Demyx: Roxas, te tengo una propuesta. Si yo gano: xion estara conmigo a solas en la playa esta noche ^^

Roxas: dudo que ganes, pero si yo gano(evidentemente que la gane): Alejate de Xion ¬¬

Demyx: si te referis a los días anteriores, yo no le hice nada malo, vos empezaste a pensar mal por pendejo

Axel: hey! empezemos a jugar o no? -_-

Xemnas: las relgas del juego son las siguientes: No hay reglas :D jejejeje

Axel: ¿que les parece si le ponemos nombres a nuestro equipo?

Roxas: yo no soy bueno con los nombres... D:

Xigbar: que les parece: el equipo ZARX ;D con las iniciales de nuestros nombres

Zexion: yo prefiero el equipo montecristo -.-

Xigbar: ¿otra vez con ese libro? ¬¬

Zexion: lo extraño mucho TT_TT

Axel: ¨el equipo arde papi ¨ me gusta más :D

Xigbar: que nombre de maraca DX

Larxene: como yo soy la capitana el nombre será ¨el equipo Thunderbird¨

Saix saca primero y lo tira con todas sus fuerzas hasta lanzar la pelota hacia la cara de Axel

Axel: ouch! eso dolió ¿que te pasa? es solo un juego, Go it memorized? _

Xemnas: un punto para el equipo de Larxene

Demyx: siiiii en tu cara Roxas! o mejor dicho en tu cara Axel. Hey Xigbar¿ Cómo te quedó el ojo? XD

Roxas estaba enojado y Xigbar le hizo una señal obsena a demyx por burlarse de su ojo parcheado y Axel empezó a tomarse el juego muy personal al igual que los demás el turno de Demyx que además le gustó la idea de Saix, pero quería hacer lo mismo con Roxas, golpeó la pelota con toda sus fuerzas y como así decirlo: le salió el tiro por la culata, porque el incorporeo numero XIII es de tener reflejos rapidos e hizo un contraataque sabiendo de que Demyx lo hizo a proposito y fué directo hacia la cara del sitarrista

Xemnas: Un punto para el equipo de Axel

Roxas: ahora si! en tu cara Demyx jajajaja XD

Demyx: madura de una vez,mocoso ¬¬

Roxas: mira quien lo dice ¬¬

Demyx: merezco respeto soy mayor que vos ¬¬

Roxas: ¿queres respeto?

Demyx: si

Roxas: ganatelo -sacandole la lengua-

Demyx: grrrrrrr...-sacandole la lengua-

Larxene: dejen de pelear como si fueran bebes tontos, sigamos con el juego _*

Ahora era el turno de Axel, dá su primer golpe...

Axel: es hora de la venganza, V-E-N-G-A-N-Z-A, go it memorized? ;D

Saix: siempre me ha molestado tu frasesita ¨go it momorize?¨ es un dolor de cabeza XO -hace un contraataque con toda sus fuerzas-

Roxas se interpone y golpea con mas fuerza

Roxas: Demyx no te soporto XO

Larxene se interpone dando un golpe a la pelota que va dirigido a Zexion

Larxene: muahahahaha, borrare tu cara de Emo de la faz de la Tierra

Zexion: Larxene, no soy emo, lo que pasa es que vos no entendes la complejidad emocional que transcurre mi vida. Xigbar haz algo, yo nunca he tenido buenas notas en educación física TToTT

Xigbar se interpone y golpea la pelota, xion tambien hace lo mismo

Xigbar: nada mal,preciosa ;D

Xion: no me llames así, no me gustan los apodos XO

Xigbar: no es para que te enojes, encanto ;P

Roxas y Demyx:Hey! dejá de molestar a Xion! XO

Roxas:(pensando: será verdad de lo que dijo Axel?Xion es travestí? tendré que averiguarlo o.o)

¿Quién ganara ? ¿El equipo Arde papi?(vaya nombre -.-u) o ¿El equipo Thunderbird? la batalla desiciva se verá en el próximo capitulo :P

lo dejo terminado el capitulo 4 ^^(la idea de la playa fue de cris), luego sigo con las ideas de katerin e Iris con respecto al voley ^^ ellas me ayudaron con este capitulo, lo bizarro me lo dejaron a mí XD,Proximamente el capitulo 5


	5. Chapter 5

los jugadores, luchando con sudor y desesperacion, hasta que el equipo Thunderbird logra ganar un punto, gracias a la capitana larxene

Xemnas: Un punto para Thunderbird, repasemos: Equipo arde papi: 5 - Equipo Thunderbird: 3

Demyx: carajo! a este ritmo no podré ganarle a Roxas _* (pensando: si ese pendejo gana no podré estar a solas con mi Xion, mi hermosa musa..)Esta vez te voy a ganar Roxas! DX

Roxas: ni siquiera sabes pegarle a una mosca ,mucho menos a una pelota de voley, bobo XP

Demyx: me las vas a pagar, Roxas! XO

Axel: cheque o efectivo? XD

Xigbar: deja de hacer chistes bobos, hasta sos malo para jugar a voley, gracias a Roxas y a mí llevamos 5 a 3 ¬¬

Xion: es solo un juego no se lo tomen en serio,chicos D:

Xigbar: la hermosura tiene razon es solo un juego ¿no es así, muñequita? ;D

Xion: no me molestes, solo llamame por mi nombre o por mi numero, no me gustan los apodos ¬¬

Xigbar: solo te llamaré Sexy-puppet, no es un apodo, digamos q te cambie de nombre ;3

Demyx: no dejaré q toques a mi xion con tus pervertidas manos-abrazando a xion como protegiendola-

Xigbar: tu xion? XD jjajajajajaja mira vos...

Xion¿qué? O.O

Demyx: he? O.O estem... quice decir mi amiga, pero se me mezclo con tu nombre, no te lo tomes a mal xion- se sonroja y la suelta-

Roxas: si,claro mezclaste y mis calzones cambian de color segun la epoca del año ¬¬

Demyx: entonces tus calzones cambian de color ¬¬

Saix: esta vez me toca a mí golpear-ignorando la escena- Axel, comete esta pelota XO

Axel: lo mismo digo, pero en lugar de que te comas una, te comes estas dos,Go it memorized? XD ajajajaja

Roxas: eso es asqueroso,Axel -_-u

Axel: lo sé, lo sé -3-

Axel corre para golpear la pelota, pero cae de cara al piso. Xigbar pisa la cabeza de Axel y golpea la pelota, Axel escupe la arena que tenia en la boca

Axel: era necesario que me pisaras la cabeza? u¬¬

Xigbar: si

Larxene intenta golpear, pero Saix se interponen y empiezan a discutir

Larxene: yo soy la capitana :O

Saix: no me importa, yo no voy a dejarme vencer por ese cabeza de puercoespin :O -señalando a Axel-

Axel: ¿cabeza de que? ¬¬

Zexion: de puercoespin: mamífero roedor del suborden de los los caracterizan por estar cubiertos de púas alrededor del cuerpo que...

Xigbar: a parte de Emo eres todo un Nerdstein ¬¬

Zexion: callate,ciclope T_T

la pelota seguia girando casi tocando el suelo del lado de los thunderbirds, hasta que Demyx reaccionó usando su sitar y golpeo la pelota

Roxas: demyx sos un tramposo

Demyx: el arbitro dijo que no hay reglas, jejeje y es más: la guerra en el amor todo se vale XP

Roxas: que frase tan estupida de tu parte Demyx XO -saca su keyblade y golpea la pelota-

Saix: no perderé-saca su espada grande y lo golpea-

Demyx: necesitamos más ayuda-invoca sus clones de agua-

Roxas: si vos nunca pudiste golpear la pelota con tus manos menos tus clones,sos igul de pesimo jugador como sitarrita

Demyx: solo lo decis porque me tenes envidia

Roxas: callate, artista mediocre

Uno de los clones e Demyx sale del juego y despierta al enterrado de lexeaus y marluxia algo aburrido porque vexen lo rechazó, decidió decorar la zona de batallas con petalos de flores cubriendose del sol usando su sombrilla rosada con dibujitos de unicornio

Lexeaus:...me quedé dormido...

Marluxia: aaaaaiii siiiiii una batalla de color de rosa aaaaiiii que diiviiiinoooo -Tirando petalos de rosa por aquí y por allá-

Mientras tanto en la zona de batallas, todos sacaron sus armas( a excepcionde xion, porque no le funciona su keyblade) y empezaron a atacar, la pelota ya estaba en el aire y los jugadores la ignoraron, pero luxord usó relentizar en la pelota, para q caiga mucho mas lento y que dure mas la como todo jefe, estaba comiendo un popcorn mientras disfruta la matanza entre incorporeos

Xemnas: este popcorn salado...le falta sal DX

Larxene tira a Zexion al mar, mientras Demyx y Roxas luchan a muerte

Larxene: Emo al agua XD- lo arroja al mar-

Zexion: nunca he hecho clase de natación glup,glup,glup

Roxas: aléjate de xion! _*

Demyx: nunca! jamás renunciaré a mi amada! mi equipo pateará el culo a tu equipo los calienta maricas _*

Roxas: se llaman Arde papi, siquiera es tu equipo es de Larxene, tarado ¬¬

Demyx: Te voy a matar! _ grrrrrrrrrrrrr

xigbar aprovecha ya que xion esta desprotegida, comienza a joderla

Xigbar: asi que estas sola y vulnerable, encanto ;3 jejeje

Xion: no me molestes ¬¬

Xigbar: aprovechemos y vayamonos lejos de la playa, sexy-pupet. Así te enseño mi pistola ;3 -acercandose de una forma como acechandola- te vas a sorpreder cuando lo veas ;3

En el medio de la batalla, aparecen Ventus, Terra y Aqua a la playa, uno de los clones de demyx choca contra ventus, los petalos de rosa contra Terra, dejanodlo despeinado. A Aqua le pasan unas cartas de luxord por el costado y una de las cartas se le queda entre medio de sus tetas

Ventus: que demonios... DX

Terra: qué es...-tose y escupe petalos de rosa- ...toda esta...- tos y escupe-...mierda ? DX

Aqua: y esto? O.O -mirando la carta que tiene entre sus tetas- lo mismo pregunto

Luxord: me permites tomar una de tus boobis, digo una de mis cartas? ¬

Aqua: saca tus sucias manos de mí, pervertido idiota _* -le da un golpe en la cabeza de luxord dejando lo estampado contra la arena-

Luxord: booooo...bissss... _

Demyx agarra a Ventus creyendo de que es Roxas

Demyx: no sé como te cambiaste rapido, pero jamás te voy a permitir de que te interpongas entre xion y yo ¿me escuchaste, pendejo? XO

Ventus: eh? hey! yo no soy Roxas, soy Ventus. No sé quien es xion pero te estas confundiendo con otro, yo no tengo nada que ver con esto, sueltame porfavor DX

Demyx: ahora te cambiaste de nombre, cobarde? no te voy a soltar hasta que te dejes ganar en el juego XO

Ventus: carajo! no soy Roxas ¿ de qué juego estas hablando? DX

Demyx: no te hagas

Roxas: estoy acá,imbecil! -de brazos cruzados y mirando con el ceño fruncido-

Demyx se da vuelta y mira a Roxas y luego a Ventus

Demyx: waaaaaaaaaa! se multiplican¿desde cuando vos tenes la habilidad de clonarte? O.O -lo suelta-

Ventus y Roxas: A la mierdaaa, sos igual a mí -mirandose los dos a la cara-

Aqua seguía pisando a luxord y Terra estaba siendo acosado por marluxia

Marluxia: mmmm..que musculos,sos todo un machote aaaaiiii siiiii que sexyy -abrazandolo con fuerza-

Terra: aaaaaah, quitenme a este mariposon de mí. aaaascoooo, soltame afeminado o te rompo la cara

Aqua: muere,muere,muereeeee! _* -pisoteando a luxord-

Terra: Aqua, ya deja al pobre hombre que de seguro esta inconciente o deja de jugar con el espejo y vayamonos de aquí! DX

Ventus: no es un espejo es otro chico parecido a mí

Roxas: yo no me parezco a vos, vos te pareces a mí

Demyx: carajo ya estoy mareado, ¿quien es quien? , bueno como sea, vos sos Roxas

Ventus: te digo que soy Ventus! _*

Demyx: bueno, entonces vos sos Roxas! -señalando a Roxas-

Roxas: si, soy yo ¿algun problema? _

Demyx: mejor vos sos Roxas -señalando a Ventus-

Ventus: Soy Ventus,cerebro de alpiste ¬¬

Terra arroja a Marluxia al mar, se lleva a Aqua y a Ventus (en realidad se confundio y se lleva a Roxas xD)

Terra: hay que salir de esta playa lo más rapido posible antes de que ese afeminado raro me acose de nuevo

Roxas: ¿quienes son ustedes? dejenme ir, secuestradores

Aqua: este no es Ventus

Roxas: es obvio que no, soy Roxas

Terra: que se yo son iguales xD

Ventus: hey! esperen, no me dejen aquí DX

Demyx: no te me escaparas, Roxas

Ventus: te digo que no soy Roxas TT_TT

ahora si, Terra , aqua y Ventus, se fueron de la playa. Luego Roxas y Demyx se dieron cuenta de que xion no estaba y Xigbar tampoco. A lo lejos se veia a xigbar llevandose a Xion

Demyx y Roxas: Xion! Yo te salvaré!

Demyx: yo la voy a salvar _*

Roxas. no, yo! _*

Demyx: Una mujer merece ser salvada por un verdadero hombre

Roxas: por eso te digo que yo la voy a salvar XP

Demyx: me refería a mí! XO

Roxas: vos? verdadero hombre? jajajaj no me hagas reir XD

mientras tanto Xigbar y xion

Xion: dejame en paz DX

Xigbar: no te pongas tan dificil, lindura X3

Xion: quiero que me sueltes ahora

Xigbar: si te pones así de dificil voy a revelar tu secreto ;D

Xion: vos no sabes nada de mí

Xigbar: lo supe desde que te uniste a la organización, sos hombre

Xion: si sabes que soy hombre, ¿por qué me molestas de una froma tan escalofriante? ¬¬

Xigbar: es porque tenes una apariencia de una joven, sexy, vulnerable e inocente chica que se deja hacerle de todo rrrrrrrr ;3

Roxas: Xigbar,dejala en paz!

Demyx: viejo pervertido! XO -corre y abraza a xion-

Xigbar: ¿quien de ustedes peleará conmigo? yo no tengo ningun problema por luchar contra ustedes dos. El que gane se queda con la Sexy-Puppet

Demyx: pelear no es lo mio -_-

Roxas: cuando te conviene ¬¬

Demyx: ocupate de xigbar, yo cuidaré de Xion -abrazandola-

Roxas: ¿por qué no te ocupas de xigbar y yo cuido de xion?

Demyx: No! yo voy a cuidarla - abrazandola con fuerza-

Roxas: Demyx! suelta a Xion! _*

Demyx: nunca! XO

Roxas estaba tratando de separarlo de xion, pero Demyx la seguía abrazandola y eso lo hacia enojar más

Xion: Demyx, me estas axficiando _

Xigbar: no voy a esperar ¬¬ -xigbar empieza a atacar-

Roxas saca la keybkade y lo ataca. Mientras tanto, Demyx aprovecha la situacion ya que el incorporeo numero XIII estaba distraido luchando y escapa con xion

Demyx: no te preocupes por Roxas, él estará bien. Volvamos al juego y tratemos de ganarle al equipo de axel -tomandola de la mano y empieza a correr-

Xion: eh? e-espera :O

Roxas: Demyx! Maldito oportunista! XO

Xigbar: debí habermelo imaginado ¬¬

En el campo de batallas que antiguamente era un juego de segía dormido y enterrado en la arena, Axel y Saix se cansaron de luchar, Xemnas se dió cuenta de que ya estaba oscureciendo, era una señal de que se terminó las vacaciones, Zexion estaba luchando entre la vida y la muerte en el mar XD

Axel: voy a salvarte chico-emo

Zexion: no soy glupglup emo

Xemnas: como ya termine mi popcorn supuestamente salado (le faltaba sal u¬¬) volvamos, porque mañana empezaran a trbajar a lo loco: 5 misiones X3

Saix: ya escucharon al jefe

Xaldin: vos nunca te haces problemas por nada ¬¬ -mirando a Saix-

Axel salva a zexion, pero se olvido de algo muy importante...

Luxord: jajajajajajja xD hey Axel, salvaste al emo, pero te olvidaste de tu traje de baño, se quedó a la deriva

Xaldin: yo que vos me cubro con el emo jajajajjajajaja XD

Saix: eso te pasa por hacerte el heroe ¬¬

Xemnas: kingdom hearts, dame pasiencia -_-u -suspira-

Larxene: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH THUUNDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERR! XO -le ira una descarga electrica a Axel-

Zexion: no, larxene noooooo aaaaaaaaaahhh _

Axel: wwwwwaaaaaaaa _

En ese momento llegan Demyx, xion, seguidos por Roxas y Xigbar

Demyx: no veas Xion- le tapa los ojos-

Xigbar: Que espectaculo de luces XD

Roxas: Axel, ¿por qué estas desnudo? O_Ou

Axel: mi traje de baño se lo llevó el mar T_T

Xemnas: Fin del circo u¬¬

Todos si señor u_uU

Todos volvieron al castillo, cenaron y se prepararon para ir a dormir...

Axel: hey demyx, ¿vos querias pasar más tiempo con Xion?

Demyx: espera, vos sos amigo de Roxas.¿vas a traicionar a tu amigo? O.O

Axel: yo no lo voy a traicionar, yo siento que él es más que un amigo ^^

Demyx: un hermano? O.O

Axel: mucho más que eso... -3-

Demyx: un perro? :O

Axel: un perro es mucho mas q un hermano? ¬¬

Demyx: es que el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre ^^

Axel: te lo digo de una... Me gusta Roxas, Go it memorized?

Demyx: sos puto O_Ou

Axel: puto es una palabra muy fea, solo llamame homosexual,Go it memorized? ^3^

Demyx: pero esa palabra es muy larga DX mejor te llamo gay

Axel: gay es una palabra sutil, me gusta ^^

Demyx: en que me vas a ayudar?

Axel: es que Saix me mandó a hacer una mision con ella y quiero que vos tomes mi lugar ^^

Demyx: pero no creo que a Saix le guste esa idea ._.

Axel: no te preocupes, voy a convencerlo hoy antes de que se vaya a dormir,así estaré con mi Roxy a solas en la torre del reloj X3

Demyx: tu Roxy? ya me estas asustando DX en fin y así yo puedo estar a solas con xion, pero ¿que debo hacer?

Axel: invitala a la playa, convencela para que no vaya a la torre del reloj solo por un día por lo menos :P

Demyx: y así yo puedo estar a solas con xion, pero ¿que debo hacer?

Axel: invitala a la playa, convencela para que no vaya a la torre del reloj solo por un día por lo menos :P

Axel se fue hacia su habitacion...

Axel: mi plan ya esta empezando a funcionar, tendré que hacer de que xion pase mas tiempo con demyx y así me quedaré con mi lindo Roxy X/3

Lo doy por terminado el capitulo 5 (por fin lo termine jejejee, perdon por la tardanza es que pasaron muchas cosas hoy en día n_nu . Proximamente el capitulo 6 ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Demyx y Xion estaban en una misión en Agrabah para recolectar corazones.

En busca de los sincorazones en una ciudad muy calurosa y con fuertes vientos de arena, el incorpóreo numero 9 se estaba deshidratando

Demyx: odio Agrabah, hace calor, estoy cansado y tengo sed DX

Xion le dio una botella de agua mineral, Demyx estaba tan contento que abrazó la botella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Demyx: gracias, linda xion!, lo tomaré con mucho amor y conservaré la botella vacía (pensando: ella me ama X/3 ) Xion…. Quiero preguntarte algo…

Xion: si? Que pasa?

Demyx: después terminar este trabajo ¿Te gustaría ir a la playa conmigo?

Xion: pero es que después de las misiones yo siempre voy a comer helado con Axel y roxas

Demyx: pero…es que…quiero vayamos a la playa los dos solos, solo por hoy y después podes hacer lo que quieras en los días siguientes

Xion: no lo sé…. Lo voy a pensar –sonrie-

Demyx: xion… no te voy a obligar si no quieres, no te preocupes –le devuelve la sonrisa- me parece bien si elijes a tus amigos, y de que se diviertan juntos, en cambio yo…estaré caminando en la playa…solo…- con la mirada triste y mirando el piso-

Xion: Demyx…creo que los chicos no se molestaran si falto solo por hoy, así que acepto tu invitación

Demyx: xion…-se sonroja y luego sonríe- gracias….

Luego de terminar la mision, se fueron a la playa, mientras tanto en la torre del reloj con una vista de la roja atardecer estaban Axel y Roxas comiendo helados, el rubio estaba preocupado por xion pero el pelirrojo estaba feliz de estar a solas con él y aliviado de que no esta xion, ya que lo considera como un obstáculo para que Roxas se fijara en él

Roxas:¿por qué no ha venido xion? –triste y preocupado-

Axel: supongo de que a xion se le esta siendo difícil la misión –le contesta despreocupado y sin ganas de hablar de ella- olvidate de ella y hablemos de nosotros ;D

Roxas: ¿cómo puedes decir eso en un momento así? Xion esta acompañada de ese inútil de Demyx u¬¬

Axel: estará bien, ya deja de preocuparte ¬¬

Roxas: esta bien…

Axel: deberías olvidarte de ella, y de fijarte en alguien más, digamos en :un pelirrojo, de ojos verdes, muy sexy, que siempre te escucha y que siempre dice ¨go it memorized?¨ en cada conversación, que te ama….que te desea ;D

Roxas: perdon, Axel ¿dijiste algo? Es que estuve distraído pensando en cuando vendrá xion

Axel: nada, Roxas, no dije nada TT_TT

En la playa, Demyx y xion caminaban juntos a la orilla del estaba nervioso y mucha conversación no tubo con ella, porque no sabía como empezar, pero cuando empezaba a hablar, simpre se quedaba corto de comunicación o tartamudeaba por los nervios, y xion es algo timida para hablar, ella generalmente le gusta escuchar que empezar un dialogo

Demyx:¿no te molesta si toco una canción con mi sitar? Es que me gusta más comunicarme con música que con palabras, espero que no te moleste ^^u

Xion: no me molesta –le sonríe y mira una caracola en la arena- te escucho, mientras junto las caracolas, son muy bonitas

Demyx empezaba a tocar el sitar y viendo a xion juntando caracolas se le ocurrió una idea y dejó de tocar el sitar

Demyx: yo también voy a juntar caracolas, yo pienso que son geniales y además te haré una sorpresa muy especial

Ambos juntaban caracolas, Demyx había buscado también algunas perlas, en ese mismo instante sacó una de sus cuerdas de su sitar, le estaba haciendo un collar de caracolas y perlas para xion

Xion: demyx, ¿por qué rompiste tu sitar?

Demyx: no la rompí solo le he sacado una cuerda, pero no te preocupes, compraré una nueva –le sonríe-

Xion: pero vos no tenes mucho dinero

Demyx: oh, es verdad :O (aaaay mi Sitar TT_TT) no importa, trataré de esforzarme para conseguir el dinero suficiente para comprar otra cuerda- le sonrie-

Xion: aparte tocar ese instrumento, ¿sabes cantar?

Demyx: jejeje no ._. solo sé usar el sitar, si me escucharas cantar, pensarás que soy una morza que está pariendo a un elefante D:

El melodioso nocturno ya había terminado con el collar, estaba algo nerviosos así que le dijo a Xion de que cerrara los ojos, ella lo cerro y Demyx le puso el collar

Demyx: listo! :3 te quedó muy bonito, linda xion

Xion: gracias, son hermosas –se sonrojó un poco y sonrió-

Mientras tanto en la torre del reloj, nuevamente… XD

El cielo ya empezaba oscureciendo, ambos ya habían terminado por sus segundos helados, y el rubio mirando al horizonte suspiró al mismo tiempo que salía sus palabras

Roxas: veo que xion, no vendrá hoy….

Axel: olvídate de ella, solo por hoy (¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decírtelo? ¬¬)

Hubo largo rato de silencio. Axel empezó a mirar al horizonte, el pelirrojo se sintió listo y preparado para expresar sus sentimientos hacia al rubio

Axel: Roxas…estoy cansado y muy molesto de que nombres a xion en cada conversación que tuvimos, siempre hablas de ella y ¿qué hay acerca de mis sentimientos? Siento como una especie de dolor en mi pecho, cuando la nombras a ella en lugar de mí….no quiero dar un largo discurso, así que iré al grano…Roxas….lo que te quiero decir es que… X/3 TE AMO! – agarra al chico rubio y lo besa profundamente-

Ventus: aaaaaaah pervertido!

Axel: lo admito soy un pedofilico pervertido, ahora cállate y bésame mi amado Roxy!

Ventus: aaaaah nooooo, No soy Roxas soy Ventus, carajooo!

Axel: qué? Y Roxas? O_Ou

Ventus: no sé ni me interesa, ahora solo me quiero irme de esta ciudad DX

Axel: no puedo creerlo TT_TT otra vez Roxy me ha ignorado y he confesado mis sentimientos con el chico equivocado lo peor de todo fue un beso de lengüita DX

Ventus: si, lo sé. No era necesario aclarar las cosas ¬¬ (Y yo quería un beso de lengüita con vanitas DX )

Axel: que esto quede entre nosotros, no quiero ir a la cárcel O_Ou

Ventus: que buena idea, gracias señor acosador :D –se fue contento hacia la estación de policia-

Axel: yo mejor me voy DX –abre el portal oscuro y se vá-

En Agrabah, Roxas fue buscaba a xion, pero no la encontró por ningún lado y luchando contra los sincorazones que se le cruzaron por el camino

Roxas: ¿dondé podrá estar?... no sé por qué, pero tengo una impresión de que ella esta en la playa... -abre el portal oscuro y se va-

En la playa,Demyx y xion estaban sentados viendo el mar...

Demyx: xion, quiero que cierres los ojos ^^

Xion: Por qué? O.o

Demyx: es una sorpresa X/3

Xion: ok -cierra los ojos-

Demyx:...(en sus pensamientos: por fin llego el momento que siempre esperaba...xion es tan hermosa)-cierra los ojos-

el sitarrista se acercaba poco a poco para besarla, estaba nervioso, pero decidido, estando dos milímetros de los labios de xion, que de repente apareció Roxas

Roxas: Hola chicos! ¿qué estaban haciendo? ^^

Demyx: waaaaaaaaaa!, Idiota! Por poco me matas de un infarto

Roxas: nosotros los incorpóreos no tenemos corazón, así que morir de un ataque al corazón no te sucederá ¬¬

Xion: ¿qué pasó?

Demyx: Roxas! Siempre arruinas todo

Roxas: yo arruino todo? Mira quien lo dice cuando se trata de arruinar cosas cómo las misiones por ejemplo ¬¬

Demyx: las misiones que arruinaba no tienen nada que ver con que vos arruinaste el mejor momento de mi vida ¬¬

Xion: chicos ¿Por qué se están peleando?

En ese momento se abre un portal y sale Axel a la escena

Axel: Roxy, te estaba buscando. Hola chicos –saludando a demyx y a xion-

Roxas: Axel

Demyx: genial, más interrupciones ¿alguien más quiere interferir esta escena romántica de mi vida? ¬¬

En la playa aparecieron nuestros personajes inolvidables de la saga final fantasy: Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud, Cid y Leon

Cid: por fin vacaciones, gentee…

Yuffie: yuuuujuuuu a nadar!

Aerith: traje sandwichitos! :3

Leon: sin comentarios…. -_- (pensando: yo quería fideos con tuco)

Cloud: por fin tendré vacaciones sin que tener que volver a luchar contra sephiroth…

Demyx: oh, por favor ¿alguien más? u¬¬

Empieza la famosísima cancioncita de ¨One winged Angel¨

Cloud: oh, mierda! esa cancioncita no… que pongan una canción de Barney, cualquier canción memos esta…DX

Sehpiroth: ¿algún problema con mi cancioncita? OX

Cloud: grrrrrrrrrr… Sehpiroth

Ambos rivales sacan sus armas y empezaron con la batalla épica de siempre, mientras que Aertih, Yuffie, Cid y Leon disfrutaban de las vacaciones e ignorando la escena

Demyx: por dios! no puedo creer que me hayan arruinado el romatisismo en este fanfic… TT_TT

RedXIII: lo tuyo no es nada comparado con mi vida, Nunca he aparecido en ninguna saga de KH, ni he aparecido en las dos versiones de FF Dissidia , en la película de FF Advent children solo dije dos palabras en la final de la peli y es más probable que no estaré en el KH3, Nomura me odia ¬¬

Roxas: ¿y este perro parlante de donde apareció? O.O

Axel: mejor volvamos antes de que se den cuenta de nuestra existencia -abre el portal oscuro y los 4 se fueron al castillo-

Mientras tanto en el castillo cada uno como siempre encerrados en sus propios mundos, zexion leyendo, larxene durmiendo en el sillón, xaldin, xigbar y luxord jugando a las cartas, vexen quejándose de la vida

Xigbar: hola, sexy puppet. Estaba pensando si queres dormir esta noche conmigo ;3

Xion: tengo habitación propia, no me molestes ¬¬

xigbar: y si nos bañamos juntos? x3 -acercaandose de a poco-

Demyx, Roxas y Xion: NO!

En la oficina del jefe, estaba Xemnas y Saix

Saix: así que te vas de visita a tu visita al Kingdom hearts…

Xemnas: así es, y quiero que vos, numero VII ocupes mi cargo a partir de mañana…

Saix: yo a cargo? OwO –canción de aleluya se le resonaba en su cabeza- (pensando: yo conocido como Lord Saix *w*)

Xemnas: solo por UN día ¬¬ -mirando a Saix, como si le leyera la mente-

Lo doy por terminado el capitulo 6. Proximamente el capitulo 7 ^^

Espero que les hayan gustado ^^


End file.
